1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of components of disc record drive and pick-up mechanisms used in magnetic information storage equipment particularly adapted for use in mini and micro computers, and more especially to apparatus and method for the assembly of components. The invention is especially concerned with assembly of a magnetic slider member in a carrier member or button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,139,876 and 4,170,146 disclose improvements in record drive mechanisms particularly adapted for use with disc records which may be utilized for recording and reading out digital information. Equipment of this type includes various components and subcomponents. Typically the equipment utilizes a carrier member, typically in the form of a button which carries a magnetic slider head which comes in contact with the record which carries the information that has been recorded.
The magnetic slider head has to be assembled in the carrier member or button with precision in order to assure that operating results will be as intended. As will be understood in operation, normally the button carrying the magnetic slider head is moved accurately by a stepper motor relative to the record so so that the magnetic slider head is moved with precision. It must be assembled to the button with precision with the slider head protruding from the surface of the button in an accurate predetermined amount.
Assembling the magnetic slider head in the button by hand is tedious, awkward, and time consuming, such that costs of fabrication and production may be prohibitively increased. Tooling such as, for example, fixtures have not been available in the past for the purposes of facilitating the assembly of these parts whereby economy in the fabrication or production of the component or subcomponent could be realized. The herein invention provides apparatus and method for fabricating, that is, assembly whereby the draw-backs associated with the prior art are overcome and the objects and advantages set forth hereinafter are realized.